This invention relates to belt restraints used for restraining a passenger while seated in a motor vehicle and more particularly to an automobile belt restraining apparatus which provides improved passenger comfort.
Most motor vehicles contain some type of belt restraint which is used to restrain persons seated in the vehicle. A common form of belt restraint is the three-point type having a combination of a shoulder belt and lap belt, with the shoulder belt extending from an upper part of the vehicle frame diagonally across the shoulder and chest of an adult passenger or neck and shoulder of a child, and interconnecting with the lap belt which extends across the person's lap. Although this three-point belt restraint has proven to be one of the safest belt restraints currently used in motor vehicles, many passengers, especially children find the shoulder belt uncomfortable, since it engages the neck, causing a rubbing of the skin and chaffing. Women encounter particular discomforts with improperly positioned shoulder belts.
Heretofore, attempts have been made to position the belt away from the passenger's neck without sacrificing the practical safety of the belt. For example, one prior device uses the door of the vehicle to support a bracket and flexible strap to pull the shoulder belt away from the passenger's neck, while other prior devices adjust the height of the shoulder belt through an auxiliary strap. However, it is believed these devices have not proven to be commercially successful, since they are cumbersome, difficult to use, and in some instances thwart the safe operation of the restraining apparatus.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an attachment for a belt restraining apparatus comprised of a shoulder belt interconnected to a lap belt, said attachment functioning to adjust the location of the site of interconnection of the shoulder belt with the lap belt, to thereby improve passenger comfort.
It is another object of this invention to provide an attachment as in the foregoing object which does not interfere with the normal functioning of the belt restraining apparatus.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.